


Lullaby

by peachiz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Angst, Ballet, Fluff, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, Music, One Shot, Sad Ending, Sick Character, Violins, isabella's lullaby reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachiz/pseuds/peachiz
Summary: a story where Kenma is a ballet dancer and Kuroo is a violinist.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> might get sad, you've been warned. 
> 
> if there are any errors, im sorry,
> 
> bold words are Kuroo's dialogs
> 
> disclaimer- im no pro is ballet, some stuff might be wrong but is just a story- 
> 
> https://youtu.be/6NMu-I184yk  
> (this is the violin song Kuroo is playing.)

𝓞𝓬𝓽𝓸𝓫𝓮𝓻 26𝓽𝓱.

𝒩𝑜𝓉 𝑔𝒾𝓋𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓊𝓅

“1 , 2 , 3 , 1 ,2 , 3 , point your arms out Kozume! That’s right! Now slower..and pose.” were the words said by the ballet instructor. Letting out huffs of breath, the blonde dancer slowly unfolded himself from his final dance pose to lay flat on the floor, a few beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. It wasn’t his first time learning this particular dance but today, he was oddly more exhausted than usual and Kenma wasn’t sure why today’s lesson felt harder. “Kozume, your steps were a little messy earlier and your arms needs to be higher. I’m pretty sure we’ve gone through this before so make sure you work on those steps again. These small mistakes can cause you your chances of being selected by those famous schools.” said the instructor and Kenma could only nod and apologise for how he did today. Once again, his teacher spoke, saying that they were dismissed and with that, Kenma got off his feet and head to his bag to gulp down some water. He sat there for quite a few minutes, taking a little break and while also waiting for others to leave so he could dance a little more, wanting to fix those mistakes he did. The moment the hall was empty, the blonde male got up, started the music and began his dance, unaware of a person that was watching him from a distance.

Dancing has always been his passion. Every time he danced, he felt alive. It has always come naturally for him and he always seem to do it with ease but today was a little different, he kept messing up his steps, even losing his balance once or twice. These little mistakes were bothering him. It made him shift his focus which only caused him to mess up even more especially at the part where he had to make a leap. Kenma is well known in the ballet industry for his natural talent. It has been decades since they came across a male dancer than could do it so gracefully and nail both the male and female choreographies. Plus, Kenma won plenty of dance competitions which makes him even more well-known so for him to make these silly mistakes were unacceptable to him. Feeling unsatisfied and frustrated, the blonde tried to do that part again, taking in a deep breath as he went for the leap but all of a sudden, he felt like his legs stopped working for a second, as if it weren’t there and Kenma landed on the floor with a loud thud. Groaning in pain, he slowly sits himself up, looking at his legs and tried to move them but he could barely do it.

“No no..w-what’s going on..come on..move-“ He mumbles to himself, shaking his own legs using his hands and just as he was doing that, he heard someone running over, saying “are you okay?” which shocked the boy since he wasn’t expecting anyone there but seeing who it was, he instantly tried to stop the other from getting close, raising his voice to say

“NO! Stay back! I’m fine! M-my legs are fine! T-they can still move!” as he tried to move his legs again, tears already forming in his eyes.

With a sigh, Kuroo got on the stage and the first thing he did was pull the panicking male into a tight embrace even though he was told to stay away. Kenma tried to push the other away but Kuroo would not let that. To calm his little swan down, Kuroo hummed a soft tune, one that he knows will work on Kenma. A tune Kuroo came up with himself one day and just as he thought, the blonde male eventually managed to calm his mind. Once again, Kenma shifted his legs and they were working again which had the other let out a relieved sigh.

**“I told you not to overwork it..you know you should not..”**

“I know but..the concert is coming soon and..I have yet to perfect my steps..how can I perform by then? This concert means a lot to me! There will be special guests that will select who they want to recruit into their dance academy! “

**“huh, you’re still thinking of performing? Kenma you’re clearly getting weaker! If you keep pushing yourself like this, your health will only deteriorate faster- “**

“Shut up! Shut up! You do not have to tell me what I can do! Who are you to decide that for me! I don’t care what it is, but I will keep dancing, and nothing can stop me!”

**“but Kenma!”**

“stop it! Don’t speak as if you know anything! I’m not just going to give up on dancing like how you did with violin 2 years ago!”

“Stop arguing you two!” came an extra person, standing by the stage.

“It’s already 9pm. I’m closing the hall so you kids better leave.” said the caretaker of the place and with that, Kenma got on his feet, Kuroo trying to help but only getting pushed away by the blonde male that stormed off to grab his stuff so he could leave. “Don’t you ever tell me what to do again. You’re the last person I’d want to hear those words from.” Kenma muttered bitterly before he left the place, leaving Kuroo behind.

_________________________________________________________________________

𝓝𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓶𝓫𝓮𝓻 10𝓽𝓱

𝒫𝓇𝑜𝓂𝒾𝓈𝑒𝓈

Since that day, the two of them did not see each other for almost 2 weeks. Normally, Kuroo would instantly apologise to Kenma but he felt like he really crossed the line this time and Kenma might not want to see him anymore. Plus, Kenma had been busy preparing for today’s performance so he did not want to bother the other any further. Kuroo assumed everything was alright but he was wrong. On a gloomy Tuesday, Kuroo attended Kenma’s ballet recital. He wasn’t sure if Kenma would be happy about him being there, but he still wanted to watch Kenma dance. It has always been something he did growing up. Back then, Kuroo would skip classes or violin lessons just to attend these dance recitals. All for the sake of watching Kenma dance. To avoid being seen, Kuroo sat himself somewhere that’s dark and hidden but still with a good view of the stage. About 20 minutes later, the stage lights were dimmed, and the curtains were raised. Kenma’s performance was the last one. The highlight of the day which was kept until the end. Quietly, Kuroo watched all the other performances. His mind then drifted off for a bit, wondering what Kenma would be wearing for today’s dance. He usually would get glimpses of it from Kenma before the day of the performance but since they have not spoken in quite some time, Kuroo had no idea.

The male was slowly growing impatient. All he cared about was to see Kenma on stage and when the time finally came, Kuroo had all his attention on the stage. The moment the curtains was raised, he felt like he was stunned in place. There he was, Kenma, standing at the middle of the stage with a beautiful, white and light blue outfit, his blonde hair in a slicked back style with a few body paintings of red feathers on his body. And the boy danced, elegantly, gracefully, beautifully. Every step he took, every movement he made were smooth and his face showed emotions that looked so pure. Kenma was in his moment, owning the whole stage and in that moment, everyone around him sort of disappeared but as he went on, he felt his legs start to hurt. He avoided thinking about it, not wanting to mess things up and kept on going.

No matter what, he will keep on dancing. He wants to live this very moment as much as he could because he never knows when his final dance might be. With that, Kenma gave his fullest in this one, dancing his heart out, making everyone mesmerized by how beautiful it is. He wanted to convey a message through this dance, a message that shows how much he loves ballet and how he will never stop dancing no matter how painful life gets and that no sickness can stop him. Even when he knows life will not allow him to do so anymore, he will still go against those odds and keep dancing.

As Kenma did his ending bow, his cheeks felt wet. Not from sweat but from tears. He did not even realise he was crying until the end of the dance and from the corner of his eyes, he spotted Kuroo in the audience and he too, had tears rolling down his cheek. The emotions on Kenma’s face were vivid. He saw the pain in those golden eyes and Kuroo couldn’t help but felt sad because he knows what the future has in store for Kenma and it’s the harsh reality that Kenma is trying to run away from. When the curtains closed, Kenma finds himself having some difficulties breathing. At first, he thought it was normal since he usually would be out of breath after a dance but this one felt a little odd. Those panting soon turned into gasping and as Kenma was walking off the stage, his legs felt weak to the point he could not even stand on his own.

As Kuroo was going to leave the venue, his phone started ringing. It was a call from Kenma’s mom, telling him that her son had collapsed right after the performance is now being rushed to the hospital. Hearing the news, Kuroo immediately made his way there and his heart instantly sank at the sight of his lover laying on the hospital bed with wires attached to him. Kuroo sat there next to the bed, waiting quietly for Kenma to wake up and when the other did, the room was filled with an awkward silence between them and Kuroo excused himself to let the doctor know Kenma is awake. After being checked, Kenma’s mum left the room so that Kuroo could talk to Kenma but the two of them just sat there quietly for quite a few minutes. Kuroo finally broke the silence by grabbing Kenma’s hands, kneeling by the bed and muttered an endless amount of ‘I’m sorry’. Kenma then went ahead and stopped the other, saying ‘it’s fine’ before going back to being silent yet his grip on Kuroo’s hands were firm, as if he was glad the other was there but didn’t want to show it.

**“Hey, how are you feeling?**

“I’m okay..”

**“I was so worried. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for leaving you just like that for 2 weeks. It’s all my fault-..forgive me-“**

“No. It’s not your fault. It is mine..it’s all my fault. For having this illness. For being weak. For being what I am-“

**“Little swan, don’t blame yourself, pleas-“**

“Then who do I blame if not myself for being weak? Why can’t my body just be healthy? Why does this have to happen to me? Why is my life like this?!”

**“Don’t talk like that, little swan.. things will get better. You should think positive-“**

“Think positive? Hah. My legs can barely function now! The doctor said I’m going to need a wheelchair! How can I keep dancing if my legs no longer work? Why does this have to happen now? I want to at least have one last dance before it’s all over but no! I-I can’t even do that..i-I can’t do anything anymore..” Kenma blurted out all his feelings, hands now trembling, breath getting shaky and tears running down his cheeks.

“I-I’m scared Kuroo..I don’t want to say _goodbye_ -.”

With that, Kuroo found himself speechless. He did not know what to say to Kenma. At this point, Kuroo felt defeated and all he could do was pull the pale boy into his arms while the other sobs into his chest. Once again, Kuroo hummed his tune, hands gently rubbing his lover’s back and slowly, Kenma’s sobs died down. The two of them just embracing each other, nothing but Kuroo’s humming surrounded them.

“do you remember the first time we met..? you were humming this tune and I randomly danced to it?”

 **“yeah..and I remember how graceful you looked back then. Your moved flowed like water in a stream, gently, calmly. Your hands moved softly like they were wings instead, like a swan, my little swan.”** Kuroo whispered softly, a smile spread across his face as he remembered very clearly, the sight of Kenma dancing in front of him a few years back.

“I want to keep dancing...” the blonde whispered.

**“I know, and I want to keep watching you dance..”**

“Kuroo, will you promise me something? That no matter what happens, you will never stop playing the violin. “

 **“I promise, so don’t you give up okay? Keep fighting Kenma.”** Kuroo mumbled softly to Kenma while planting a kiss on the other’s forehead.

**“Oh and I’ve decided..that I will be joining the violin competition. You wanted me to join one right? It’s at the end of November. Promise me you’ll come and watch?”**

“I promise.”

_________________________________________________________________________

𝓝𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓶𝓫𝓮𝓻 20𝓽𝓱

𝐿𝒾𝑒𝓈.

Since then, Kenma never left the hospital. He was kept there to be monitored by the doctors. Every time Kuroo would visit the hospital, the blonde would say he is getting better. Kenma could even walk again after getting some physiotherapy. Kuroo thought that things were going well. He would visit Kenma every day and talk about how his practice went since his competition is coming soon. Kuroo said that he would be playing Sarasate’s Zigeunerweisen, Op. 20 and when Kenma told him to play a little bit of it for him, Kuroo refused, saying he wants to keep his performance a surprise until the day comes. Kenma could only smile slightly at the other, agreeing with Kuroo that it would be more fun to watch the real deal on that day but deep down, Kenma wasn’t sure if he would be able to make it. Not wanting to worry Kuroo, Kenma kept on a positive show of himself to the other. He did not want to see Kuroo’s face be filled with worry and sadness. He wanted to see more of Kuroo’s smiles and to hear those laughs the other would let out over the smallest things. Sometimes, his other friends would visit as well, those from his high school, his ballet studio, Bokuto, Akaashi and Hinata. Kenma felt grateful to have such wonderful friends that cares so much about him and most importantly, he was grateful to have Kuroo in his life, bringing joy even at his darkest moments.

“Hey Kuroo..”

**“Yes?”**

“Can you hum that tune for me again..?”

**“Sure.”**

_Hmm hmm, hmm hmm, hmmhmm, hmm hmm_

“Never ever stop making music okay? No matter what.”

**“Okay little swan, anything you say, I’ll listen.”**

And just as Kuroo thought Kenma was getting better, the raven-haired male noticed his little swan was getting paler but Kenma denied it, claiming that it was just the room lighting or that’s just how he usually is. He was getting skinnier as well but Kenma would always say he ate all his food, but the truth is, Kenma did not. He could barely down anything and had to depend on liquids instead. Not to forget the number of medication that was piling up by Kenma’s bedside table.

**“Kenma..is there something you’re not telling me?”**

“no Kuroo, I’m telling you the truth.”

**“but you don’t seem like yourself-“**

“so the doctor said I’m scheduled to have a surgery done this Friday.”

**“what?”**

“yes, and after the surgery, I will finally recover completely, and I can go home!” Lies.

**“that’s great news! Kenma-..I’m so happy to hear that!”**

“I know..and I can go watch your performance.”

 **“I’m glad you’re finally doing well Kenma. I can’t wait till you’re out.”** Kuroo spoke as he pulled the other into a hug, feeling extremely happy and Kenma could only return it with a heavy _guilt_ in his chest.

_________________________________________________________________________

𝓝𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓶𝓫𝓮𝓻 30𝓽𝓱

𝒦𝑒𝓃𝓂𝒶’𝓈 𝓁𝓊𝓁𝓁𝒶𝒷𝓎

Finally, the day has come where Kuroo would be performing. He was feeling nervous the whole day since it was his first time performing in front of everyone after 2 years but at the same time, he felt excited, knowing Kenma would be coming to see his performance. A few days ago, he was told the surgery went well and Kenma seems to be looking much better than before. He was hoping Kenma would be released before the day of his performance but sadly, Kenma still he needs to be kept at the hospital for a few more days before he could leave.

“I’m sorry..but I promise I’ll be there to watch you. Alright? So, cheer up.”

**“Hmph. Fine. A promise is a promise. You better be there no matter what happens.”**

“Don’t worry about it..I’ll be there, no matter what happens.”

But the universe never seems to ever favor the both of them. There will always be surprises for them to face. The night before the competition, Kuroo was told that Kenma suddenly caught a very high fever to the point the boy was gasping for air. The worried raven-head wanted so badly to rush over to Kenma but no visitors were allowed. Not even Kenma’s parents. For the whole night, Kuroo paced around his apartment, his heart aching and his mind was all over the place, scared and worried about Kenma’s condition. Kenma’s mother had promised to keep him updated which kept Kuroo awake until 1am, waiting for a phone call from her.

_ring ring_

**“Hello? How is Kenma? Is everything alright?”**

“Yes..his body settled down..he’s just resting right now..here, I’ll pass the phone to him.”

**“Kenma! I’ll come over right no-“**

“No Kuroo..you..should be getting some rest..tomorrow..i-is the day..” a soft, hoarse voice spoke.

**“Rest? How can I rest knowing you’re like this??”**

“I’m fine..the doctor treated me..I’ll be good by tomorrow..so go get some sleep and play well for me..”

and then there was silence.

“Kuroo..I..really want to dance again. I miss dancing..I miss my studio..I miss just being outside..I hate the hospital..I’ve been seeing it since I was little..”

**“I know, I miss watching you dance too. My little swan..”**

“you still.. call me that? I’m almost 20 now Kuroo..”

**“you’ll always be my little swan.”**

“go..sleep now..Kuroo..I’ll see you..tomorrow..I pro-“ _cough_ “-mise I’ll watch it..no matter how..”

**“alright, goodnight Kenma.”**

“good-..” _coughs_ “n-night..I love you.”

**“I love you too..”**

The next morning, Kuroo woke up to a cold morning. Maybe a little too cold. He wondered if Kenma was warm in the hospital. Then he remembered that the doctors sure care enough to make sure Kenma is all warm. The first thing he did was to check his phone, seeing a message from Hinata and Akaashi that promised to get Kenma from the hospital. Kuroo smiled, glad that he had such good friends that will do so much for them. Despite feeling happy, Kuroo felt this odd weight in his chest. It must be the nerves. Yes, it must be the nerves since he hasn’t played in front of an audience in a few years.

But the show must go on, for the sake of letting Kenma hear him play again. As Kuroo opened his front door, sitting right on the balcony on the apartment was a black crow, cawing at him which scared him a bit. He stared at the crow for a bit, shaking his head as he proceeds to make his way to the competition venue. When he got there, Kuroo got himself registered and soon finding out that he was the 4th person to perform today out of 10 other violinists. Four. What a number to get. Not thinking too much about it, he made his way to the waiting room, seeing his teacher there as well as the pianist that will be playing the accompaniment part. Excited about Kenma’s arrival, he texted Hinata, asking when they will be arriving. It took quite a while till he got a reply back and when he did, he couldn’t help but frown.

They are not allowing Kenma to leave the hospital so his mum will be there on Kenma’s behalf and we were thinking about video calling her so she can play your performance for Kenma while we watch from the hospital.

Ah, but he promised. He promised to be here. Kuroo felt deeply upset. He was looking forward for this day and Kenma could only be here virtually. But it’s fine. Kenma watching through the phone is good enough. Anything will work as long as Kenma can hear his music.

What he did not know was that Kenma had another episode last night. One that was worse than the previous one. They would have brought him for another surgery, but it was also risky at the same time. In the hospital right now, Kenma was just lying in bed, an oxygen mask on with Hinata and Akaashi by his side, his mum gone to head to Kuroo’s competition. Kenma felt so drained and tired. He just wanted to sleep, but he also wanted to watch Kuroo’s performance. The weather outside was pretty gloomy yet Kenma had requested to be brought outside into the garden so he can watch the performance there with some fresh air. It took a lot of convincing, but the doctor finally gave in with a heavy sigh, hearing the word ‘final request’ coming from Kenma.

Finally, came the time for Kuroo to perform. Akaashi wheeled Kenma out into the garden while Hinata held the phone. Kenma couldn’t help but squinted his eyes when the bright light hit him. Pft. It wasn’t even that bright. It was a gloomy day after all. Akaashi set Kenma in a good spot before they both sat by the bench, all 3 of them watching the performance. There was silene at first, before Kuroo was seen walking onto the stage.

_“Now let’s welcome, entry no.4 , Kuroo Tetsurou on stage.”_

tap tap tap tap goes the sound of Kuroo’s shoes. In Kenma’s eyes, Kuroo looked handsome. He looked fine, in his black suit, his hair nicely styled. Kuroo looked so grown up right now when compared to a few years back when it was high school Kuroo performing on stage. Kenma did not even realise how he was smiling until Hinata pointed it out and with how pale he is now; his reddish cheeks were pretty obvious. Silence, there was nothing but silence and Kuroo broke it by the sound of him just running a few strokes on the violin and then it started. Nothing but the sound of Kuroo playing the violin was heard. But it wasn’t Sarasate’s Zigeunerweisen, Op. 20.

With just two strokes on the violin, Kenma instantly knew what song Kuroo was playing. It was the tune he always hummed for him everytime Kenma is upset, scared or anxious and as if Kuroo could sense it all the way there, Kuroo was playing that tune for him but this time, on the violin. He did not even know Kuroo had this tune written into a violin piece. As Kuroo played the music, Kenma closed his eyes, listening to the music coming through the phone while memories flashed in his head. From when he was a kid, meeting Kuroo for the first time, going for ballet classes for the first time, getting his first ever pair of ballet pointe shoes, hearing Kuroo playing the violin for the first time (it was horrible), having his first ballet performance and then Kuroo’s first violin performance. Kuroo was there for all of his ‘first time’s and he was always there for Kuroo’s. Even their first kiss, with one another. To think that there could have been a life where he would not have Kuroo by his side. It was something he could not fathom especially when Kuroo has been there every step of the way and Kenma is very sure that Kuroo felt the same as well. That Kuroo would not be able to imagine a life with Kenma by his side which is why Kenma couldn’t help but let tears roll down his cheeks.

_Kuroo was going to be **alone**._

The more he played, the lighter Kenma felt. He had never heard the full version of the song and now he is, and it was beautiful. He wanted to dance to it so badly. Looking down at his feet, Kenma stretched his left leg out, setting it on the cold concrete, followed by his right one. Akaashi frowned, wanting to stop Kenma but Hinata gave a signal to let Kenma do as he pleased. Kenma slowly got on his feet, standing for the very first time after a whole month. Following the flow of the music Kuroo played, Kenma slowly danced to it, doing a few twirls, a few steps here and there, whatever moves he has learnt in his life, dancing to the music Kuroo played on the violin. As he danced, he could imagine himself on stage once again and this time, he had Kuroo by his side, playing the violin for him as he danced to it. The universe was giving him one last chance to dance and, in that moment,

_He felt so **alive**._

Kuroo kept on playing his own piece. He already knew he was going to be disqualified for not playing the actual one, but he could care less about that. He wanted Kenma to hear his music. He wanted it to reach Kenma. He wanted Kenma to be able to dance again.

And his message did. Kenma heard the music and it reached deep in his heart, clinging tightly onto it as it engraved its final memories of Kuroo deep in his mind. Kenma was dancing again. So gracefully, so gently, so effortlessly, with a genuine smile on his face and his once dull eyes sparkled once more despite the tears racing down his red cheeks and yet Kenma looked flawless in that moment. Both Akaashi and Hinata were stunned at how their dear friend looked. Kenma felt happy. His wish to dance once more was granted. All this time, whenever Kenma was alone in his hospital room, he would be dancing but in his head. Like he said, he will never stop dancing, even when his legs no longer permit it, he would still dance in his own mind, imagining himself on stage at dance recitals and he finally get to re-live that moment again.

Thank you, to the universe, for this one last dance.

_Thank you, Kuroo, for everything._

When Kuroo gave his final pull on the bow, the whole hall was silent. Kuroo felt sweat running down his cheeks. Or maybe they were tears. A few seconds later, the silence was replaced with the sound of the audience clapping for him. They were quiet from being so stunned by such a beautifully written piece that were laced with gentleness, warmth and a deep feeling of sorrow towards the end. Without a word, Kuroo walked off the stage and began packing up, about to make his way to the hospital. He could not be bothered by this competition anymore. He needed to see Kenma.

On the other hand, the moment the song finished, Kenma fell limp on the ground. His legs giving up one last time. Akaashi quickly picked the frail boy up, setting him back on the wheelchair before asking if he wants to go back to his room which Kenma simply nod very lightly.

“hey, Bokuto sent a recording of the performance, do you want to watch again?” Akaashi asked while putting it on for Kenma to listen to on their way back to his room and Kenma was seen gripping onto the phone tightly to his chest. The whole journey back to the room was oddly quiet, only the sounds of Kuroo’s performance could be heard playing through the device.

“ _I love you._ ” were the words whispered by Kenma so softly, Akaashi and Hinata could barely hear it.

As they arrived the room, Hinata pushed the door open, allowing Akaashi to wheel the other in. Finding the atmosphere was eerily quiet, Hinata tried to start a conversation.

“hey hey Kenma! I got a video of you dancing earlier! I already sent it to Kuroo! I’m sure he would be so happy to see you did that and also grumpy since he didn’t get to see it himself, haha!”

_silence._

“..you..you look so pretty dancing! Your legs were as if you are completely healthy! Your moves went smooth like water flowing..ya know..slooshh..o-our dance teacher would be so happy to see it! I-I’ll send the video to her as well!...”

_silence._

“hey K-kenma..? are you okay..? why are you not saying a-anything..”

_silence._

“Kenma-”

_plop, the sound of Akaashi’s phone fell to the ground._

_bam, the sound of Kenma’s limp body falling off the wheelchair._

_crash, the sound of Kuroo’s world falling apart before his own eyes._

**_goodbye, Kuroo._ **

**Author's Note:**

> a little story that was inspired by a yaoi manhua called Salad Days for the ballet part, an anime called Your Lie in April and Isabella’s Lullaby from The Promised Neverland. 
> 
> also pls don’t ask what sickness kenma has, I did some research and I’m no smartie so at this point it’s just a compilation of a few types of possible sicknesses so basically there ain’t one in particular.
> 
> thank you for reading.


End file.
